


Introspection of the Lucky Gander

by VioletThePorama



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, House of the Lucky Gander, I like Ducktales and I like Gladstone and I need my NANO word count, Thinking about how his luck works, it's fun, others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletThePorama/pseuds/VioletThePorama
Summary: Gladstone just before he walks into the house of Lui Hai.





	Introspection of the Lucky Gander

Gladstone Gander had always been ridiculously lucky. He was notorious for it, in fact. Wherever he went in Duckberg, people knew him. Even if they couldn't identify him off of looks, they had most certainly heard of the lucky nephew of Scrooge McDuck, even if he wasn't as popular as the unlucky one. 

A lesser known fact about him, was that Gladstone Gander was incredibly bored. He walked down the street idly, staying on the edge of the sidewalk. He wasn't stupid enough to walk in the road of course, but he wouldn't have to brush up against anybody this way. Regardless, no cars would hit him, instead swerving around in some amazingly well organized loops. Gladstone had tried it once-by accident-and it was good to know. 

Not that he had ever expected anything different. 

But no. He was bored and waiting for his good luck to act upon him. The goose had been kicked out of the last decent club for continuously winning. He had somewhat of a reputation for wiping people clean, though it didn't compare in the slightest for what his uncle had built for himself, and Gladstone typically used it up within the week. 

Gladstone didn't want quite that level of attention, though. The public was annoying and it was much easier to simply be murmured about, and it made creating a reputation of sorts in other areas quite fun. 

But no luxury tour had been offered yet, stranding him in MaCaw, and no golden ticket had been been blown to him yet-but a newspaper was, apparently. In a gush of wind, it flew by, twisting and twirling in the breeze, and Gladstone reached out and grasped it before tucking it under his arm and continuing on.

Maybe he could find a club or something nearby, though he typically tried to avoid ones he hadn't heard of before. While he wouldn't come to any harm, they tended to be boring, not very well taken care of, and places that druggies inhabited. 

Gladstone reached a less busy part of the street, with only the occasional person or group walking by. A few cars rushed by before one slowed and parked at the edge of the sidewalk. A man stepped out, looking disheveled, and the gander halted and watched him with disinterest. 

“Excuse me, could you please take my car?” The man asked, smoothing his hair back anxiously. “It's been on sale for a while, but nobody will buy it. It's in good condition, but it's fuel is almost out.”

“Well surely it has enough to get to a gas station,” Gladstone observed, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't like his luck to give him something he couldn't use.

“Oh, it does. But I'm moving later today and it'd be much faster for me to just take the bus back than try to continue selling this thing.”

“Surely you need a payment of some sort, though.” Gladstone suggested, watching the air as some sort of energy stirred and the man tilted his head down to the newspaper. 

“Maybe we could trade. Your newspaper for my car,” The man suggested, and Gladstone nodded as if this made sense. 

Gladstone held up the paper to hand to the man, going slowly so he could check the front page as he did it. A new casino had opened not far from where he was, next to a gas station. How convenient. 

The man looked confused at the pause however, and Gladstone quickly handed over the paper after glancing at the address. He received the car keys in return.

Hopefully it would be an entertaining place. 

_________________________________________________________

Gladstone arrived at the casino rather quickly. His car still had enough gas to get to the station across the street if he so wished. 

He would never spend a wish on something of that caliber, of course. But it was still a nice option.

The sign of the building was flashy and the bushes outside looked well cared for and pruned. A lucky find. 

The goose walked inside. 

Gladstone had always had his powers, though they were only recognized as something other than coincidences once he was five or so. It had started becoming more than just the odd, useful happenings around him, and instead became things of convenience. Doors would close when he thought the outside was too loud, though it was always blamed on nearby air vents. The ceiling fan would be off, and be on the next moment because of a cat playing near it, just before the room became stuffy and hot. 

His mother had always been ridiculously lucky as well, but he didn't remember if she had the same consistency and familiarity with it that he did. 

Most 'lucky' individuals were lucky because they considered themselves to be. Someone in a car crash could consider themselves lucky for not dying, even if they were injured. Someone who won second place could consider themselves unlucky because they didn't get first. 

Perception was the main idea. Gladstone just had more energy around that than most others. It changed what the universe perceived just around him. It was very rare that he could coerce it to do something consciously. His wishes were always strange and left him tired and dizzy, an something always seemed more off after making one. It was better to sit back and let the luck come on it's own. 

Gladstone oftentimes couldn't even feel the energy in the air, and he could never know the outcome. Just that it tended to be in his favor. Nobody else except for maybe his cousins were even aware of the energy. They always gave him looks when something rolled his way, or he found something. He theorized that maybe it's because they were there while it was developing.

They would surely look at him now, with expressions varying from annoyed to impressed, as he spun a machine and got all lemons. A computerized voice announced, jackpot, jackpot, jackpot'. The owner of the establishment smiled at him, though something was a little off. 

Gladstone didn't look into it. Stuff like that was for Donald and...

And Scrooge. 

He walked away and played another round., then he bet, and spun a lever, and eventually felt more tired than he usually did at that checkpoint. The energy of his luck was more prominent than usual, but also more difficult to notice as it played the machines in a game that they always lost.

Gladstone asked to see a clock, and was ushered towards another machine. He quickly grew distracted again, up until he noticed the window, and the darkness outside. It had been noon when he got there. 

He requested a room from Lui Hai, and the next day, there weren't anymore windows. 

Maybe the faces of his cousins would have been worried. Maybe still annoyed. 

Maybe he should have looked further into the place after all.


End file.
